johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat 11
Summary Mortal Kombat 11 is everybody's favorite violent TFG which is the third installment of the WB/Netherrealm Studios series of Mortal Kombat. Story After Raiden (with the help of the Cage Family) executes the fallen elder god Shinnok and presents his head to the new leaders of the Netherrealm (Liu Kang and Kitana). A few months later, Cassie Cage defeats her mother, Sonya, and gets promoted to Captain. Raiden then makes a campaign to raid Liu Kang's Netherrealm Palace, though successful Sonya sacrificed herself to destroy the Palace. Unbeknownst to the Earthrealmers, that an elder "Goddess" named Kronika (who is Shinnok's sister) is tired of Raiden's meddling with time, and decides to reset time and create her timeline and erase Raiden from history. But what she ends up doing is merging timelines where Liu Kang is still alive and Raiden isn't evil. What happens now is unknown, and the Earthrealmers need to find a way to stop Kronika and save the realms. Game Modes Story Mode Play the game's story mode and play as multiple characters to stop Kronika and save the realms. Tower Mode Play any Tower and play as your favorite character in this mode. Towers of Time Play any pre-existing towers and unlock new features. Training Learn the basics and more advanced moves (and even fatalities). Kustomization Customize characters, give them new gear and outfits and even customize their intros and victory poses too. Krypt Play a generic character as he goes through Shang Tsung's island to find extra content in the game. There are also a lot of online modes as well, such as local online and tournaments. Johnny's Review General Thoughts For a few years now, I've been stewing on the fact they have killed off Liu Kang and made Cassie Cage the new hero. So initially I wasn't all thrilled in playing this game, however (story-wise) threw a pretty good bone. But my reviews aren't based on story. So let's get the review started, shall we? Graphics The game's graphics (character sprites and background) look very similar like they did in Injustice 2 with only a few improvements. Raiden's face looks the same as it did in Injustice 2 (as he was a guest character) though Sub-Zero was given a face change as did Scorpion and even Kitana who looks more Asian in this game as compared to other MK games where she looks western, and Jade who looks more African-American. So maybe it's a good thing that the characters have a bit more different looks than they did in previous installments. 'Grade: '''A- Music The game's soundtrack is like it is in a movie, which to me isn't a good thing because I believe that music in a video game shouldn't be the same as in a movie. Because video games and movies are 2 different things, and unlike in previous installments there aren't any Klassical tracks, so not much variety in this game's music. '''Grade: '''D- Sounds/Voice The sounds in this game are also similar in what was used in not just in Injustice 2, but other MK games. Which may or may not be a good thing. The voices, on the other hand, went through a *huge* "changing of the guards" so to say. Though Raiden, Johnny Cage, and Sub-Zero retain their VAs from MKX, but the rest of the cast have new voices for them, which is for better or for worse (depending on how you hear them), Sonya got (what I think) the bad end of the deal as she is voiced by former MMA fighter now WWE wrestler Rhonda Rousey (who isn't an actress, and sounded bland on some occasions), Scorpion's new VA is the same guy who is Crown Prince Tatsu from ''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3. 'Grade: '''D+ Gameplay/Controls The gameplay also changed a bit in this MK installment. The game's famous Dial-A-Kombo system is now a bit more complex, meaning it's more than just button mashing. There is also a more complex meter where you can perform advanced versions of certain special moves and it refills automatically, and there are more new features during gameplay. What is new is ''Fatal Blow (the successor to the X-Ray Moves from previous WB MK Games) and is performed when your kharacter is low on health, like the X-Ray move, the Fatal blow deals a lot of damage to your opponent, but this time you don't see bones and muscles crunch, but more like blood coming out and your opponent writhing in pain in slow motion. But X-Ray moves are still around (in the form of Krushing Blows as they're performed as a counter-attack of some kind but you get to see bones crunching). Of rouse MK just won't be MK without Fatalities, and every character has at least 2 of them, and also returning are the Brutalities from MKX and every character has a simple uppercut decapitation Brutality, so no more complicated playing to perform one. '''Grade: '''A+ Replay Value There's a lot of extra kontent in this game. Every kharacter has its own set of gear (and it varies with every kharacter) and outfits (called skins), but kustomizing your kharacter is more than just gear and outfits, you can also set certain intros and victory poses for your kharacter as well. The other good thing about it is that you unlock them in-game (no microtransactions) and how to unlock them varies, some of the extra kontent are unlocked in the krypt while others are unlocked in the Towers of Time or playing online which creates various difficulties in how to unlock them. As usual, you can also unlock koncept art and other kontent like that. There is also new currency, besides koins, you also unlock soul fragments and even hearts to unlock certain chests in the krypt. With so many things to unlock, you might want to come back for more. '''Grade: '''A+ Final Thoughts Well, this game surprised me when I saw it on Youtube, and that got me interested in playing this game. This game is good to play and no pain about it either. The extra content makes you want to come back to this game (especially if you like collecting things, and even the Kyrpt can keep you occupied for hours (especially that not every place will be available to you from the start). So if you're a die-hard MK fan, or just like TFGs, this game can be for you. '''Overall grade: '''B+